Void
Void is the main antagonist in the third arc of DT's S.A.F. Serial. Said to be the nothingness that consumes everything, Void is a terrible god-like entity whose sole purpose is to conquer the multiverse (Or so he claims). In reality, he is the very aspect of nothingness, emptiness, and the basic general end of rules, reality, and definition, who is one of the highly dangerous Primodial Ones. Background Long in the days of old, when sentience grew thoughout the space-time continium, Void started out life as one the Primodial Ones, the aspects of reality and meta-reality. These Primodial One battled each other for fun in various cycles, and Void was the victor of the most recent one. However, this took a great toll on the multiverse, as each cycle killed almost every living thing within at its climax, and the aspects of the multiverse that were present was an existence filled with endless chaos. Eventually, five individuals gained knowledge of the cycle, and proceeded to survive each one until they were strong enough in an attempt to stop them. When they did however, Void had recently been the victor of the cycle, and was thus attacked by them. Obviously, Void was defeated in an epic battle, though he was not destroyed, instead, he was sealed away in a magical disk called the Eternity Circle, which was spilt into nine pieces and scattered across time and space. Void however, managed to escape his imprisonment, but only with his spirit reduced to a powerless level, and his power sealed away in the Eternity Circle, without this, the destructive cycle was stopped. The five heroes who defeated Void died from their wounds however, and before Void's power was sealed, he tried to curse the five of them so that if they ever reincarnated, they would become his servants and assist in reviving him and ensure that the destructive cycle would never end. However, he only managed to curse two of them. After all of this the multiverse transformed into the primal state that it would become in the present day without the destructive cycle destroying everything. Void then wandered the multiverse, unable to gain any power from influencing individuals, and too weak to possess anyone, though he continued to influence people for the fun of it. However, when the organization Enigma discovered the legend of Void, they made steps to revive him, which Void was naturally happy about. They gained one piece of the Eternity Circle, but as the pieces needed to be brought together, it did nothing to help Void. However, the S.A.F. discovered the second piece whilst robbing a Mayan temple, and King Horseshoe Crab decided to put a replica of it in his office whilst giving the real one to his top scientists. Enigma sent Thomas Silver and Jason Flynn to obtain the disk and after a long, grueling battle, Jason sacrificed himself to allow Thomas to escape, putting the two pieces of the Eternity Circle together and giving Void enough power to somewhat possess someone. This someone would turn out to be Jason's unborn child Phineas. Just as Void possessed the boy though, Phineas had acquired a soul, thus resulting in Void being forced to sink in dormancy for the next 12 years due to the poorly-timed possession. Personality Void was said to be a cruel and evil tyrant, destroying whatever he deemed as a threat to his rule, and was generally a terrifying being. Void's current personality is that of a calm, but brutally cold man. He is somewhat arrogant, which can be attributed to his incredible power, and this arrogance only truly manifests when he sees a power that is considered weak compared to the kind of power he has, or when he is at full power. He is sadistic, but crosses the line whenever a situation becomes too disturbing or creepy. Also, he speaks quite casually and informally, a contrast to most ancient evils. He also hates the Kingdom Hearts series due to the fact of how the power of nothingness is portrayed there in the character of Xemnas, as in his own words "I can fire giant-ass laser beams and create phantom images, and remove a person's feelings, but lightsabers? Why the hell would I want to use lightsabers, particulary ones that are more like clubs than energy blades!" Appearence Not much has been seen of what Void's appearence is, though during the brief appearences that his normal form has been seen, he can be described as having long, spiky hair with bangs that was colored silver on one side and black on the other, while his bangs on both sides were gray-colored, with blue streaks in it as well. He wears a grey cloak with a high collar, several blue flame markings on it, and a silver belt on it. He also possessed a gigantic black-colored sickle with a long handle. Void's apparence however, depends on how much power he has at his disposel, due to the Eternity Circle essentially containing part of his being. With two pieces, Void manifests himself as a shapeless black spirit, with three pieces, he is able to possess a person though Void's appearence is more youthful, with his hair not being as wild and spiky as it normally was, with four pieces, his appearence stays the same, aside from him no longer needing a vessel. His cloak is also thinner and more coat-like, with the same being applied to his pants. His sickle also became very small, to the size of a regular sickle and his nose became long and distinct. With five pieces, his facial complextion is more mature-looking and his hair returns to it's normal, wild, spiky appearence. His cloak returns to it's normal size, as do his pants. His nose is also not as distinct and his sickle regains its long handle. It also becomes more crescent-shaped and much larger in width, with various colored gems adoring it's flat sides. When finally regaining his full power, Void gains numerous spiked, grey, layered armor pieces that adored various parts of his cloak, and six small stars float behind him. These orbs can release energy in the form of white swords, allowing Void to fly without using his powers and the flame markings on his cloak turn white and black, as opposed to blue. Abilities Void is the embodiment of the end, nothingness, and emptyness, thus, these aspects of the universe are literally his power. He thus has the power to erase things from existence with various means, and has various abilities that allow him to escape being harmed by attacks, such as intangibility and reality absorption, as well as various barriers to protect him from harm. He can negate energy attacks, be they magic or science alike, and has a great deal of stamina to shrug off physical attacks assuming that he hasn't avoided them via intangibility or barriers. One of his most terrifying aspects however, is control over how others see the concept of nothingness. Any work of fiction that mentions or uses the void allows him to use the abilities presented as such there, though he cannot absorb parodies or interpretations that miss the mark (Much to his relief). Being one of the Primodial Ones, his very existence will spawn the rebirth of his kin, as their powers naturally ensure the resurrection of their kind by utilizing the rules of reality to their whim. This process should NOT be thought about, as it automatically initiates madness that kills whomever tries to rationalize it. Storyline Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Males